This invention relates generally to a method of eliminating distortion from amplifiers using a modulated radio frequency carrier and a detector circuit. Such amplifiers can be used advantageously in systems requiring isolation where a radio frequency isolation transformer has many advantages over an audio frequency transformer. Due to the nonlinearity in most modulation and detection systems they have been avoided where low distortion is required. Where previous methods for lowering distortion have been directed at decreasing the curvature of the input-output curves of radio frequency generators and detection systems, this invention removes the distortion by making the curves complementary.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a modulated generator and detector system with distortion of zero percent.
Another object of the invention is to nullify the distortion from equipment such as an audio frequency oscillator connected to the input terminals of this invention.
A further object of the invention is to nullify the distortion from equipment such as an emitter follower connected to the output terminals of this invention.